Free Roam
Free Roam mode is a core element of multiplayer gameplay in Red Dead Redemption in which the player has full access to the entire single-player gamemap, with NPCs and many of the singleplayer activities. There is also a Hardcore Free Roam, after the Title Update 1.02 was released. Overview Up to 16 players can participate in free roam and those players can form Posses of up to 8 people. Whilst in free roam, you can complete different challenges and activities such as raiding outlaw hideouts, go to a Hunting ground and survive waves of dangerous animals, or engaging other posses in Shoot Outs. These activities can be done on your own or with a Posse. You can also set up other organized multiplayer game modes while in free mode. In Xbox 360, players are matched with other gamers according to "Gamer Zones". Experience Points (XP) are also awarded in Free Roam mode, as well as the competitive game modes. There are a total of 300 levels to achieve if the player chooses to "legend" the maximum number of times. Hardcore Free Roam It is identical to the Free Roam playlist in every way, except for that only expert targeting is allowed, and other players' blips only appear on the radar when they sprint, fire their gun, respawn, or gallop on a horse. In addition, the names and titles which appear above players' heads during gameplay now only appear when targeting them, including posse members. Challenges Challenges in Free Roam consist of hunting, clearing out gang hideouts, fighting other posses and other things. Other established tasks are: *Outlaw Challenges - Players battle the NPC law enforcement to complete these challenges and earn XP. When a Bounty is put on certain players, it along with the bounty amount, will be posted. Members of opposing possies can then attempt to claim the bounty. **Outlaw I - Bounty **Outlaw I - Public Enemy **Outlaw I - Survival **Outlaw II - Bounty Hunter **Outlaw II - Outlaw Gang **Outlaw II - Public Enemy Killer **Outlaw II - Public Enemy Kill Streak *Bounty Hunting - Players who have committed crimes will be alerted to lawmen and have their bounty amounts posted. Other players can track these outlaws down and kill them to collect on the bounty. *Hunting Challenges - Players will be given a specific animal species to track down and kill. **Master Hunter **Master Hunter II *Lawbringer Challenges - Players can work together in their posse to eliminate NPC outlaws from hideouts. This involves eliminating enemies in a location and surviving supplemental waves of reinforcements. Completion awards XP. **Lawbringer **Lawbringer II **Lawbringer III *Sharpshooter Challenges - Players will be given special trick/accuracy tasks, such as achieving a set amount of headshots, to complete. **Sharpshooter **Sharpshooter II *Survivalist Challenges - Players will be given a specific plant species to track down and collect. **Survivalist **Survivalist II *Hunting Grounds - Players can work together in their posse to battle against waves of vicious predatory animals. Posse :Main Page: Category:Posses In Free Roam, players can form groups or posses, these will consist of up to 8 players who then can travel and participate in activities with the leader or the head. Voice chats can be used and players can be heard no matter where they are in game insuring that they don't lose contact with anyone talking to. In these posses, players can participate in any of the activities as mentioned above. Outfitter Players will have the opportunity to style their characters as any member of a number of different themed factions including: *Miners *Rebeldes *Dutch's Gang *Walton's Gang *Cattle Rustlers *American Army *Federales *Lawmen *Marshals *Misc. Mexicans *Misc. Criminals *Misc. Women *Legendary Titles : Main Page: Titles Titles can also be selected in the outfitter. Some are given for the players level and other actions and deeds completed. For more information on what titles you can earn and how to can get them visit. Mounts Accumulated experience points will advance the player's level and allow them to have access to faster and tougher mounts e.g horses, buffalo, etc . In legendary mode, better mounts can be earned earlier than in other modes. Regular Mounts *El Señor (Level 1) *Lusitano Nag (Level 4) *Turkman (Level 8) *Cleveland Bay (Level 22) *Hungarian Half-Bred (Level 33) *American Standard Bred (Level 40) *Bonzo the Bull (Level 50) Legendary Mounts *Buffalo (First Legendary) *Albino Buffalo (Second Legendary) *Super Bull (Third Legendary) *Zebra Donkey (Fourth Legendary) Weapons Weapons are added to the player's inventory as they rank up in multiplayer. However, weapons acquired from dead enemies and spawns in the game world will remain with the player for the rest of a free roam session, whether they've unlocked them yet or not and even if they are killed and respawn. They will however disappear after the Free Roam session is over. Picking up weapons the player has not yet unlocked can be greatly helpful when trying to gain experience in free roam while still a low level or after becoming a "Legend". To access weapon spawns inside structures in gang hideouts it may be required to kill enough enemies to cause reinforcements to spawn inside and exit the buildings first. Locations Fixed spawn locations include: *Mauser Pistol: Inside a building at Twin Rocks *Bolt Action Rifle: Upstairs at the Tumbleweed cantina. *Carcano Rifle: Inside the building near the docks at Nosalida *LeMat Revolver: On top of stables in Fort Mercer *High Power Pistol: On top of a building in Tersoro Azul *Evans Repeater : at the central hole of Pike's Basin *Dynamite : inside the mine at Gaptooth Breach *Fire Bottle : upstairs at Solomon's Folly Achievements & Trophies Achievements known to be Free Roam related: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Category:Multiplayer Category:Game modes